1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thermoplastic elastomer compositions (TPE) based on polyamides and modified polyolefins, and to the production of a wide variety of useful shaped articles therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FR-2,523,143 describes polymer compositions containing copolymers based on ethylene (at least 35% by weight) and on at least one vinyl ester, and containing 0.5% to 20% by weight of a copolyetheresteramide. These compositions are used as hot melt adhesives.
J-62/84,141 describes resin compositions prepared by admixing, in the molten state, 100 parts by weight of polyetheresteramide and 3 to 50 parts by weight of a copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate, grafted with vinyl chloride.